marvelinsanityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Daniel Drumm
For once in your life have faith that even if you cannot see the greatness inside you -- powerful things in this universe can! Storia Infanzia *'1978': l'8 giugno nasce a Port-au-Prince, pochi minuti dopo suo fratello Jericho. *'1991': muoiono i genitori, uccisi da un ladro che aveva tentato di entrare in casa. Jericho, proprio quella mattina, aveva avuto un brutto incontro con un tizio suonato, che urlando in maniera molto artistica l'aveva "maledetto". Inizialmente lui non ci aveva creduto, ma visto quello che è poi successo ai genitori due domande se le fa. E la risposta che si dà è che non vuole avere niente a che fare con misticismo di nessun genere. *'1991-1997': Jericho e Daniel vengono cresciuti dalla zia Matilda. Mentre il primo si interessa sempre di più di cose più accademiche, Daniel preferisce dedicarsi a quelle che sono le tradizioni locali. Brother Voodoo *'1998': Jericho si trasferisce a New York. Daniel ne è dispiaciuto, ma non può farci niente, visto che nemmeno Jericho può fare niente per gli interessi sempre più esoterici di Daniel. *'1998-2009': Daniel diventa allievo di Papa Jambo, Houngan Supremo. Passa diversi anni nella giungla con lui, imparando tutto quello che c'è da sapere sul voodoo, e accudendo il vecchio, sempre più vecchio.' '''Superato l'apprendistato, Daniel prende il nome di Brother Voodoo. Diventa lo stregone voodoo più importante di Haiti, benché non assuma la carica di Houngan Supremo, visto che Papa Jambo è ancora vivo. Damballha, morte e ritorno *'2009': Daniel si scontra con Damballha. Nel cercare di cacciarlo da Port-au-Prince, Daniel viene colpito da una maledizione e si ammala gravemente. Si ricongiunge negli ultimi momenti di vita con Jericho, accorso alla notizia. Purtroppo muore, lasciando il resto nelle mani di Jericho, che sa possedere le potenzialità, anche se non ha mai voluto sfruttarle. * Daniel viene richiamato sul piano mortale dall'ultimo rituale di Papa Jambo: l'Houngan evoca lo spirito di Daniel e lo lega indissolubilmente a quello di Jericho, in modo che abbia appoggio dal fratello e tutta l'esperienza accumulata da Daniel nella sua vita come stregone. A Daniel viene quindi data una sorta di seconda esistenza. Insieme Jericho e Daniel diventano Brothers Voodoo, e come ultimo gesto papa Jambo passa loro la carica di '''Houngan Supremo'. *''Lo spirito di Daniel, in questo periodo, è silente e molto etereo. Jericho lo percepisce senza problemi e ha acesso a tutte le sue conoscenze in materia di voodoo. Tuttavia non ha libertà di movimento, se non seguendo gli ordini di Jericho, e in generale è più che altro una forza di supporto che una presenza vera e propria.'' *'2010': Jericho si vendica di Damballha, sconfiggendolo in duello magico. Anche se non era il vero Damballha, ma un impostore che usava il suo nome e un amuleto molto potente che incanalava il potere del vero Loa. *L'amuleto, che Jericho prende in custodia, è tanto potente da contaminare lo spirito di Daniel. Non sapendo ancora bene come muoversi, Jericho va a chiedere aiuto a Stephen Strange. E già che c'è a comunicargli che è diventato lui il nuovo Houngan Supremo. Riesce ad entrare nel Sanctorum dal camino. Ci tornerà di nuovo per portare un vassoio nuovo, visto che ha rovinato quello che Wong ha tentato di tirarglielo in testa quando ha visto uno sconosciuto emergere dai pop corn che si stavano cuocendo nel camino. Lo spirito di Daniel comunque viene purificato. New Orleans *'2011': Jericho ritorna a vivere ad Haiti, occupandosi delle cose che ormai gli competono in quanto stregone voodoo. Permane ancora una patina di dubbio, ma quantomeno prende molto sul serio i suoi incarichi, e ci si applica al meglio delle sue potenzialità. Daniel, quando viene evocato, lo sprona e gli dà sostegno, cercando di togliergli i tanti dubbi che ha. *'2012': Scontro con Black Talon. Finiscono a New Orleans. Incontrano Daimon Hellstrom: Daniel, per quanto poco presente, lo soprannomina subito "Prince of Death Metal". Ci va meno d'accordo che Jericho. *Jericho si trasferisce a New Orleans: la trova più confortevole di Port-au-Prince, e comunque c'è tanto lavoro voodoo da fare anche lì. Daniel è di grande sostegno, in quanto enciclopedia sempre a portata di voodoo. *'2013': Invasione di Dormammu e possessione del Sorcerer Supreme. Mistici a raccolta! Cose da farsi *Visto che comunque è pur sempre uno psicologo e che ha la sindrome del buon samaritano, Jericho ad una certa apre una clinica pubblica. Fa il consulente e intanto cerca invano di avere un appuntamento normale con la sua assistente. Il mondo non è molto d'accordo. Daniel nemmeno, che lo vede che fa troppe cose, e cerca sempre di riportarlo sui binari più salutari (a detta sua). *Jericho continua sia la sua attività di psicologo sia quella di stregone voodoo, incapace per senso del dovere di lasciar perdere qualcosa che ha iniziato. La parte mistica gli risulterà comunque sempre un po' più ostica da digerire, e avrà sempre un po' di resistenza mentale, con conseguenti poteri non espressi al meglio (nelle situazioni di stress però fa faville, e alla fine è comunque considerato uno dei mistici più potenti). *'2016': Jericho riceve un appello da i Tre-Che-Sono-Tutto, entità mistica cosmica che lo mette in guardia su Glitternight, uno stregone malvagio che sta complottanto proprio ad Haiti. In questa occasione Jericho si allea con Jack Russell e Topaz. Nel corso dell'avventura, Daniel entra nella bolla magica creata da Glitternight, per aiutare Jack: all'interno, visto che le leggi fisiche non sono quelle del mondo dei vivi, Daniel riesce a parlare e agire come prima di diventare uno spirito; ritorna in possesso della propria individualità come persona. *Sconfitto Glitternight, i Tre-Che-Sono-Tutto ricompensano sia Jack che Daniel: quest'ultimo ritorna ad essere "attivo" come se fosse una persona viva, pur permanendo in forma di spirito. Da questo momento può dialogare tranquillamente con chiunque possa vedere gli spiriti, e ritorna ad essere in grado di fare magie, seppur in maniera molto più debole di quando era in vita. L'Appeso rovescio *'2031': The Doctor is out. Stephen Strange abdica la carica di Sorcio. *Nel momento di vuoto prima della nomina del nuovo Sorcerer Supreme, lo spirito di Daniel 'diventa incredibilmente più forte di quanto non sia mai stato in precedenza, sempre più autonomo e consapevole di se stesso. Nello specifico, pretende che Jericho si dia una mossa e che si concentri nella magia, visto che ha tutte le carte in regola per poter diventare il prossimo Sorcerer Supreme. Jericho non è molto d'accordo. Daniel non la prende molto bene. *'2033: ''L'Appeso rovescio:'' durante uno scontro in cui Jericho per necessità deve unire il proprio spirito a quello del fratello, Daniel riesce a prendere il sopravvento. I ruoli dei due fratelli si scambiano, e al comando passa Daniel, per la prima volta da quando è morto. Prima gli amici mistici se ne accorgono meglio è, perché Daniel è un po' ammattito, essendo stato defunto per più di vent'anni. *''Che fine farà Daniel Drumm? (spoiler: probabilmente viene esorcizzato e mandato verso la grande luce bianca, definitivamente)'' Poteri e abilità Daniel è lo spirito trapassato di quello che era un essere umano normale poi invischiato nelle arti mistiche. Come essere umano e stregone voodoo possedeva verosimilmente gli stessi poteri di suo fratello. Come spirito invece ha: Poteri Come spirito normale: *'Potenziamento fisico': Jericho può far convergere lo spirito di Daniel non solo nella sua mente ma anche nel suo corpo. Quando si trova in questo stato le sue potenzialità fisiche sono incrementate. *'Controllo altrui': Jericho può indirizzare lo spirito di Daniel nel corpo di un terzo, sostituendo la mente originale e permettendogli di prendere temporaneamente il controllo di quell'ospite. In questo stato Daniel ha il controllo completo del corpo ospite. Funziona anche con i cadaveri. Il legame si deteriora completamente dopo circa 24 ore, e Daniel fa automaticamente ritorno da Jericho. *'Controllo di Jericho': Daniel può sostenere il corpo di Jericho qualora lui vada in viaggi astrali troppo lunghi. *'Corpo eterico': i danni fisici che può subire quando si trova in un corpo ospite non lo colpiscono in alcuna maniera. Come spirito potenziato dai Tre-Che-Sono-Tutto: *'Coscienza': pur essendo uno spirito disincarnato, Daniel ha mantenuto la personalità che aveva da vivo, la sua mente e un controllo sulla sua essenza che si rafforza con il passare del tempo. *'Voodoo': Daniel in quanto hougan può attingere ai poteri dei Loa e alla loro magia. Le cose che può fare solo molto limitate, in quanto è pur sempre solo uno spirito ed è Jericho che comanda, ma in caso di difficoltà anche Daniel può congiurare incantesi o creare illusioni. *'Controllo': in generale, il fattore di controllo su un corpo ospite diventa molto più forte e incisivo dopo il potenziamento di Daniel. Abilità *'Necromanzia': in quanto stregone voodoo morto, Daniel ha influenza ''sui defunti.' Può interrogarli e limitatamente manipolarli al suo volere, avendo più presa sulla realtà di uno spirito normale. E in quanto spirito, può prendere a nocchini eterici gli altri spiriti. *'''Voodoo: ne sa obiettivamente molto. Rispetto a suo fratello, che ha una conoscenza più accademica del tutto, Daniel si è sempre messo in gioco in prima persona, imparando sul campo e dalle persone,e ha una cultura generale e specifica sull'argomento molto più particolareggiata. **Prima di perdere il corpo, era molto bravo a creare gri-gri, amuleti e affini. Debolezze *'Spirito': è attaccato alla materialità in maniera molto sottile, e nel tempo ovviamente ha sviluppato un sistema di valori e priorità diversi. *'Morto': è morto da un po', e gli piacerebbe molto ritornare veramente vivo, ma è incastrato a metà. Altro Animale Spirito E' un alligatore, a differenza di suo fratello che è un coccodrillo. Reference Jimmy Jean-Louise 1.jpg alligatore.jpg Altri Universi *In Earth-10812 è Danielle Drumm, Mambo Suprema. *In Earth-12108 è Daniel Drumm, e ha in testa la sorella Yannick, morta prematuramente. *In Earth-88108 è Sister Voodoo, insieme a suo fratello Jericho, Brother Voodoo. Trivia *Sulla scala Kinsey è uno''' 0.' *Team '''Magic.' *Se fosse un animale, sarebbe un alligatore. *La sua casata di Hogwarts sarebbe Grifondoro. *A Westeros sarebbe un Estraneo. *Secondo la classificazione asgardiana, è una Polpetta. *Secondo la classificazione suprema è un Idiota. *Nel primo mazzo di Tarocchi, sarebbe l'Appeso. Power Grid Insanity Ratings Intelligenza 2 Forza 1-7''' P''' Velocità 7 Resistenza 7 Proiez. energ. 6 Abilità combattive 3 P a seconda di chi possiede Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Mistici